


I Guess We Should Run Away Together Now

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OngNiel Week, on the road, ongniel week day five, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Seongwoo runs away from home and meets Daniel on the way. Now they're on the road but it's more than just sights they're seeing and places they're discovering.





	I Guess We Should Run Away Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this will be transformed into a longer and much more proper fic if demanded/requested of me haha I just wanted to get this posted for ongniel week

Seongwoo has had enough. He hates being cooped up in that hateful household. He hates the insults with a burning passion and the occasional beatings he has to take just because he’s being himself. That’s why he packed up his things, some food, money, and grabbed his car keys. He didn’t care that he had no destination in mind as long as he could escape.

Daniel is tired. He hates his incredibly boring life and routine. All he does is get up, go to his part-time job (it was summer vacation), then go back to his dorm alone with leftover pizza or chicken watching cat videos. Rinse and repeat. That’s when he started googling stuff he could do for fun and found that a lot of people did backpack traveling.  _ Why not,  _ he thought to himself.

Well, he hadn’t exactly expected to get nearly run over by a handsome man in a pick-up truck.

“Hey! Watch it!” he had shouted, bringing his palm down the hood of the car.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” the man stepped out. Daniel figured their ages were close, he was a few centimeters taller, and that the black-haired man’s eyes outshone the sunrise.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Daniel replied a little dumbfounded.

“Is, is there any way I can repay you?” the stranger asked, bowing down a lot to show his apologies. Daniel may have thought that his eyes outshone the sunrise but maybe because it was glazed over with tears.

“Where are you headed?” Daniel asked instead of answering his question.

“Uh,” Seongwoo bit his bottom lip. “I haven’t really figured that out yet.”

“Cool,” Daniel said. “Take me with you.”


End file.
